Amor Comprometido
by Keikleen
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un pequeño arreglo de la familia Evans interfiere en el destino? ¿Cuando el amor se ve oprimido por el interés? ¿Tendrá Lily suficiente valor para oponerse a todo? sorry... creo que por motivos personales no voy a poder continuarla...
1. Prologo: Arma de Fuego

_ Guatemala, 19 de julio de 2006_

_Hola! Esta es mi primer publicación, así que por favor, sean buenos y diganme que tal ha quedado. _

_**Disclaimer:** Francamente, si algo de esto me perteneciera, creen ustedes que lo estaría publicando en Internet de gratis en lugar de publicarlo y ganar millones con eso? Yo creo que queda claro que solo lo hago por amor a la lectura y por usar mi tiempo en algo mas interesante que los estudios, asi que no me maten, que aún así tengo que estudiar parapasar el grado. He incluso, ahora que me pongo a pensar, no tengo ningún titulo de propiedad que dedienda a los personajes creados por mí, pero confio en que si alguien quiere hacer uso de ellos, primero me pida permiso y me mantenga enterada de que ha sido de su "vida"._

_Bueno, les explico de que va este loco fic. Es un James y Lily, por supuesto. Este fic sucede en dos tiempos diferentes, con unos meses de diferencia. Está lo que sucede en este prologo y pequeños pedazos al principio y final de los demás capitulos, y lo que sucedió en Hogwarts mientras Los Merodeadores y compañía estaban en 7ª. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, no duden en hacermelo saber y con gusto se las aclararé._

_Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a todas mis amigas que tanto me han aguantado y que siempre han estado allí para apoyarme y sacarme una sonrisa aún en los momentos más dificiles. Las quiero mucho, y ya saben, la locura es nuestra cultura, y las amigas son para hacer locuras al por mayor. _

_Y sin más, los dejo leer tranquilos,_

Prologo

"Arma de fuego"

_Por: Keikleen_

James!... No!- chilló Lily mientras por la impresión se quedaba unos cuantos segundos donde estaba, procesando lo que había visto. Pronto sus miembros recordaron como funcionar y no tardó ni un instante en llegar junto al cuerpo caído de su amor. Tomó la cabeza de su amado, James Potter, entre sus manos y lo recostó en su pecho. Varias lágrimas salpicaron el cabello negro azabache del apuesto joven, quien abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Lily- murmuró entrecortado el joven- te amo tanto- y ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- James, vas a estar bien. Te lo aseguro, vas a estar bien. – lloró la joven, más para convencerse a si misma que otra cosa.- Vas a estar bien… - Un ruido tras ella atrajo su atención, y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Dejó suavemente a James sobre el suelo y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

-TU!- dijo con una voz que no reconoció como suya. Se volteó lentamente esgrimiendo con fuerza su varita. Su pelo rojo como el fuego todo despeinado y su cara pálida manchada de lagrimas la convertían un una figura lamentable. Pero sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían una expresión que paralizaba. Que mataba. Un brillo tan intenso que bastaba una mirada para que desearas estar muy lejos de allí, morir incluso con tal de dejar de verlos.

- Lily… tu eras mía- murmuró acobardado el hombre frente a ella. Todavía con el arma en sus manos.

- Jamás lo fui. Y ahora vete si no quieres que te mate.- dijo con una expresión dura y fría, jamás vista en su dulce rostro. Su voz seguía siendo otra, pero no vacilaba.

Él jamás había visto algo así, y no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. Pero una voz gritaba en su cabeza "CORRE" y no dudo en hacerle caso. Mientras corría sintió como algo le daba de lleno en la espalda, pero no dejó de correr. No dejaría de correr sino hasta que llegara a su casa. No se sentía para nada seguro, y que razón tenía.

Lily se volteó y tomó a James de nuevo en sus brazos, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguió concentrarse para aparecerlos a ambos en San Mungo.

Su llegada a San Mungo fue colosal. Nadie se esperaba ver a dos adolescentes bañados en sangre aparecer en medio de la sala una de las pocas tardes sin ataques notificados tan poco comunes desde que había comenzado la guerra. Pero mucho menos si uno de ellos era James Potter, el único hijo del matrimonio Potter, una honorable y antigua familia del Mundo Mágico.

Rápidamente se acercaron a ellos un mendimago y varios enfermeros y enfermeras. Al comprobar que el único herido era James, y que había sido producida por un arma muggle, la sorpresa aumentó. En el famoso Hospital mágico no tenían suficiente experiencia con heridas muggles de esa gravedad, por lo que se optó por trasladarlo a un Hospital muggle donde un conocido squib podría tratarlo. Pero había un problema…

-…Pero no sería demasiado llamativo aparecerse en un hospital muggle? Prosigamos como siempre y hagámoslo llamar. –dijo una mendimaga con cara de seguir en su descanso, mientras le lanzaba miradas significativas al atractivo joven.

- Pero hoy tardaría una hora al menos en atravesar la ciudad. El joven Potter no tiene ese tiempo. Sería mejor que alguien se fuera para allá y lo trajera consigo. – opinó un mendimago joven, que parecía que acababa de graduarse.

- Eso es cierto. Yo soy quien tiene el cargo más alto de aquí y no pienso enfrentarme a ser el responsable de que algo le pase a un Potter. – dijo el mayor de todos.

- Pero allí el responsable sería Abbott. Murmuró la misma bruja lanzándole una mirada de apatía a Lily. - ¿Qué esa no debería de estar en la sala de espera?

- Pero quien iría? Yo no hablo con ese. Mucho menos aparecerlo. Sería mejor que informáramos al ministerio y que le proporcionaran un trasladador por emergencia. Eso sería más profesional.

- Pero eso también se tardaría dem…

- Me parece. Por que no

- Ejm. En que hospital se encuentra el Dr. Abbott? – Lily puso si mejor cara, dulce e inocente.

- En el Hospital de Urgencias de Mill Hill de Londres- respondió el más joven, preguntándose si sería posible que esa chica pensara en hacer eso. Pero no dijo nada.

- a gracias. – le sonrió dulcemente. El grupo sin darle importancia, regresó a la discusión, mientras perdían de vista a una muy decidida Lily quien, mientras caminaba, sacó la varita y apunto a la camilla. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras mientras sujetaba con fuerza la camilla y tomaba la mano de James.

Un pequeño resplandor atrajo la atención de la mendimaga, haciendo que pegara el grito en el cielo. Hoy si estaban bien fritos. La loca esa, se había llevado al joven Potter. El único calmado y tranquilo de todos, era el más joven, quien con una sonrisa se retiro de la sala. No se había equivocado. Hasta que alguien tomaba la situación en sus manos.

Lily se apareció en la entrada del hospital, y se apresuró a entrar con James. Desde que había aparecido en San Mungo no había logrado quitarse el sentimiento de culpa de encima. Había sido culpa suya que le dispararan, y ella había sido tan estupida de todavía entretenerse en el parque en lugar de tomar a James y llevarlo a un hospital muggle, total, el arma había sido muggle, y ella estaba familiarizada con los lugares muggles, en donde había tenido el cerebro en ese momento!

Si algo le pasaba, si… no. No quería ni pensarlo. Todo era su culpa… no sabría que hacer si… ni pensarlo. El tenía que estar bien.

- El dr. Abbott- dijo recordando la conversación escuchada. – Por favor!

- No tardaron en hacerlo llamar. El Dr. Abbott era un medico joven, vestido con bata celeste, con un semblante serio, Lily iba a explicarle lo sucedido, cuando el se le adelantó.

- En este momento estoy ocupado, pero hay otros médicos que pueden atenderla Srta. En este momento voy a hacerle llamar al Dr. Jonson…

- No. Me escucha. Vengo del Hospital San Mungo y solo usted puede salvar a James- al oír el nombre del hospital, el medico le presto atención, y al dirigir la mirada al "paciente"

- ¡Santo Dios! Si es el hijo de los Potter! Que sucedió? Venga, por aquí. – dijo mientras tomaba la camilla del inconciente James. Aquí no. Equipo No. 7 y 2 enfermeras en la sala 3. YA! –le gritó a nadie en particular. La pobre recepcionista pegó un brinco asustada y se apresuró a tomar el intercomunicador. – hace cuanto fue? - Preguntó a Lily.

- Hace tal vez media hora. O un poco más. –murmuró asustada, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez del tiempo que había transcurrido. La reacción del doctor la asustó. Algo iba mal.

- Y que han estado haciendo desde entonces! Como dejó esperar tanto tiempo para traerlo! – le reclamó a una preocupada Lily.

- Los estupidos de San Mungo llevan unos 15 minutos discutiendo si traerlo o hacerlo llamar a usted. – respondió enojada. – y allí seguiría.

- Quiere usted decir que se "robó al enfermo"? - preguntó un poco divertido.

- Y QUE PRETENDÍA QUE HICIERA! Que lo dejara morir por no hacer nada! – respondió histérica, presa de los nervios.

- Calma mujer. Ha actuado usted muy bien. Por cierto, que relación tiene con el joven Potter?- Lily lo miro desconfiada.

- Soy su novia. Por que el interés?

- Porque solo familiares deberían de poder entrar aquí. Pero la dejaré pasar un lo que viene la familia. Pobres, que golpe va a ser después de lo de la Sra. Me sorprende que todavía no hayan aparecido.

- DIOS! – exclamó Lily.- aún no he avisado. Mierda. Como me puedo comunicar con ellos? No tendré que dejar el hospital, no?

- En un momento. – entraron en la sala de emergencias, donde dos agitadas enfermeras acababan de llegar. – Nancy, lleve a la Srta. a mi oficina y espere afuera a que ella salga. Sobre la chimenea hay un tarro- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja disimuladamente. Sin embargo, no era necesario, pues Lily ya había comenzado a caminar.

- Eh... disculpe, es para este lado.

- ah. Si claro.

Dentro de la oficina del Dr. Abbott, Lily encontró los polvos flu, y supuso que en San Mungo no tenían ni idea de que la chimenea del Dr. Abbott estaba conectada a la red flu. Si no, por lo menos se hubieran podido ahorrar la mitad de la discusión de los sanadores. La verdad, nunca se había preguntado si los squib tendrían derecho a la conexión, en el mundo mágico, aún habían varias costumbres a la antigua, todavía no era bien aceptado el que quien tuviera magia sin provenir de una familia de "sangre pura" tuviera derecho a hacer uso de ella. No dudaba que los squib tenían que afrontar cierta… digamos, ciertos obstáculos. Pero bueno, no era hora de preguntarse si los squib tenían derecho o no a la red flu. Tenía que afrontar a quien, esperaba, algún día sería su suegro. No es que hubiera planes de boda, no aún, eran muy jóvenes, pero estaba segura de que amaba a James y que él la amaba. Una siempre tiene de sueño casarse con el hombre que ama, y ella no era la excepción.

Tras salir de la chimenea, Lily se encontró en el gran salón. Había estado una vez en esa casa, la vez en que conoció al padre de James, era un hombre agradable, pero no creía que la noticia fuera algo simple de decir. No podía llegar y decirle como quien no quiere la cosa, "hola señor Potter, le informo que por mi culpa a su hijo le acaban de disparar y está en estado crítico. Pero no se preocupe, en san Mungo no tenían ni idea de que hacer, así que esta en un hospital muggle." No creía que tuviera algún problema con que fuera muggle, pero la verdad, que en San Mungo no tuvieran ni idea de que hacer…

Tampoco era cuestión de armarse una escena dramática, después de todo, la actuación no terminaba de ser lo suyo. Ni podía desde allí donde estaba gritar que a James le habían disparado, el hospital en donde estaba y volverse a la chimenea, por más que era lo que más la tentaba. La idea de decírselo frente a frente, la aterraba, porque sabía que le haría preguntas, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Aunque no sabía siquiera si se encontraba en la casa, podía estar en cualquier parte. Además, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, la verdad, con la reciente muerte de su esposa, tenía más que suficiente.

- La señorita disculpe a Pucki. Pucki no sabía que iban a haber invitados. A quien busca la señorita? Puede Pucki hacer algo por ella? Le apetece algo de tomar o de comer a la señorita? O prefiere que…- Lily se mareo de lo rápido e inesperado que había hablado una de los elfos domésticos al servicio de los Potter.

- La verdad, es que no. Solo si me puedes llevar donde el Sr. Potter.

- El amo James salió, y el Amo Theodor Potter dijo que quería estar solo, así que la señorita tendrá que esperar a que el amo James regrese o que el amo…

- Pero es que es urgente. James… James tubo un… solo llévame con el.- casi rogó Lily.

- Pucki cree que es importante, si es de parte del amo James, Pucki la llevara frente al amo…

- Gracias, por donde es?

- Siga a Pucki.

Cuando entró al estudio personal de Theodor Potter, pues, ni que decir que se estaba muriendo. El la recibió con un amable "hola Lily, James no está, pero pasa, pasa. Que te trae por aquí? Estas bien? Me dijo Pucki que era algo relacionado con James, en que lío esta metido esta vez ese muchacho?" No tenía ni idea de lo acertado. James estaba metido en un buen lío gracias a ella, porque si recibir un balazo no era lió, no tenía ni idea de que podía serlo.

- Señor, lo que sucede es que… - estaba temblando, lo sabía, y no podía controlarlo. – James… James…

- Tranquila Lily, estas bien? – se levantó y le ofreció su asiento. – siéntate.

- Es que… - dos lágrimas resbalaron de nuevo por sus mejillas. Lo mejor era decirlo todo rápido, igual tenía que decirlo, mejor no alargarlo. – es que James sufrió un accidente y está ahora en el hospital.- murmuro.

- Dios. Vamos, por que San Mungo no me ha avisado… deberían de

- Es que no está en San Mungo. Lo llevé allí, pero tuve que llevarlo a uno muggle por el tipo de herida.

- tu estabas allí? Y estas tu bien? Que tipo de herida fue? Como es que San Mungo no pudo curarlo? Que tan grave es?

- yo estuve ahí, pero estoy bien, fue una herida de bala, creo que es grave, pero el Dr. Abbott dice que cree que va a estar bien.

- El Dr. Abbott? Conozco a su familia. Vamos. Tranquila. – prendió su chimenea privada y tras murmurar la contraseña, tomo un poco de polvos flu. Invitó a Lily a pasar primero y luego él, tras volver a proteger la red. En esta época de guerra, las casas tenían aparte de sistemas contra aparición, que mantener la red flu protegida. Lily sabía la contraseña de la del salón, porque James se la había dicho para que pudiera entrar.

Entraron en la oficina, y Lily se acordó de la enfermera que la había guiado. Se preguntó si seguiría allí. Se lo dijo al Sr. Potter y ella se asomó a ver. Efectivamente allí estaba. Salió y la enfermera comenzó a guiarla de regreso a la sala de operación. Volteó y el Sr. Potter salía de la oficina. Al poco tiempo, la alcanzó y la saludó con un "gracias por decirme" para disimular.

La enfermera los guió a la sala de operaciones, y el Sr. Potter pudo ver a su hijo. Tras hablar con el Dr. Abbott, salió, más pálido de lo que era, al parecer, como que no le gustaba mucho la sangre. Luego, ambos fueron dirigidos a la sala de espera. Se sentaron separados, casi a extremos, la verdad, ambos necesitaban estar solos un rato.

Y aquí estubo el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y como es mi primera publicación, espero Reviews. Solo para saber que no ha sido una perdida de tiempo y que alguien lo ha leido. Ah, y hay un premio para los primeros 3 reviews.

Sin más, nos leemos en aproximadamente 15 días. Todo depende de la aceptación de la historia y de si logro encontrar algun tiempecito libre para subirlo. Ya tengo algunos capitulos escritos, así que, todo, o casi todo depende de ustedes... (jaja, se siente tan bien regresar las veces que alguien más te preciona y chantajea para que mandés un review...)

Keikleen


	2. Todo desde El Principio

"_¿Qué pasa cuando un 'pequeño' arreglo de la familia Evans interfiere en el destino? ¿Cuando el amor se ve oprimido por el interés? ¿Tendrá Lily suficiente valor para oponerse a todo?"_

"_Hay locos que locos nacen. Hay locos, que locos son. Hay locos que locos hacen, a los que locos no son._

_Hay locos por el dinero. Hay locos por el amor. Por eso, haciéndome el loco. _

_¡¡¡LA PASO MUCHO MEJOR!"_

Amor Comprometido (Jeje, el titulo no es muy bueno, pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones cuando decidi comenzar a buscar el título) es un fic de James y Lily. Es una idea algo loca, y no se adapta por completo a lo que ha dicho Rowling, pero prometo que va a tener emoción, problemas y soluciones un poco liadas.

Este Primer Capitulo, (si, primero, porque "Armas de fuego" es un "prologo" y a lo que me refiero con esto,) es que lo que sucedía allí era lo que en realidad está sucediendo en el final del fic, luego de haber salido de Hogwarts, mientras cada quien sigue su vocación.) De este en adelante, todos los capítulos tendrán un poco de este "presente" y la mayor parte del capitulo en cambio será de lo que pasó en el séptimo año en Hogwarts de los merodeadores.

Y ya saben. Esto no me pertenece. Todo lo que les parezca conocido, pues si. Pertenece a los libros de Harry Potter, de los cuales No, repito, No soy autora. Yo solo los tomé prestados, y lo único que logro con esto, es pasar mi tiempo y llenar la memoria de mi computadora.

Capitulo Uno (2)

"Todo desde El Principio"

(Por: Keikleen)

Así, esperando a que el doctor le diera alguna noticia de James, se encontraba comenzando a desesperarse. Estaba sola, el Sr. Potter había ido a avisar a los amigos de James y a otras personas, la verdad, no le había podido prestar atención a lo que le había dicho antes de irse. Solo sabría que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo más en la sala de espera del hospital. Necesitaba verlo. Tan solo verlo. A quien intentaba engañar. Necesitaba tenerlo junto a ella, abrasarlo fuerte, no le bastaba con verlo. No podría vivir sin su compañía. La verdad, todavía se preguntaba como era que había podido, tan solo un año atrás, decir que lo odiaba y esquivarlo todo el tiempo que le era posible. Era increíble lo que ocho meses con él la habían cambiado.

James Potter había cambiado su vida, su curso, y nunca más podría regresar a la que tenía antes de que la salvara, pero él ahora afrontaba las consecuencias de haberla ayudado. Porque ella, Lily Evans, había intentado borrar de su vida lo que su familia ya le había escrito de destino.

En la ventana superior de una hermosa casa rodeada de jardines perfectamente cuidados, se podía observar una bella chica sentada dejando colgar sus pies del alfeizar de la ventana. El viento le revolvía sus largos cabellos color de fuego mientras suspiraba y sus parpados mantenían escondidos un par de ojos verde esmeralda increíblemente intensos.

Lily Evans recordaba cuando era pequeña y solía pasarse los días jugando con su hermana mayor en el jardín, sin preocuparse de nada, de nada más que por no ser descubierta cuando robaban la masa de las galletas, o las galletas mismas. Cuando solía jugar con su perrita Walda, una Golden Retrever Roja. No sabía que podía haberse hecho… había desaparecido de su casa sin explicación alguna cuando Lily tenía unos 9 años más o menos, cuando su padre había muerto. Estaba segura que su madre había tenido algo que ver, por mucho que ella insistiera que lo más probable es que una de las dos niñas dejara la puerta mal cerrada y que Walda se había escapado, sin encontrar el camino de vuelta. A su madre nunca le habían gustado los animales.

No es que extrañara mucho a su padre, porque había sido uno de esos padres que lo único que les importa, es el dinero, y que creen que con el van a ganarse a sus familias, claro que el y su madre eran tal para cual, ambos igual de agarrados y falsos. Pero aún así, sentía más aprecio e incluso cariño por su padre que por su madre. Según tenía entendido, su padre se había opuesto a cerrar el compromiso. Ese compromiso que la Sra. Evans había planeado desde el nacimiento de sus dos hijas, ese que les robaría la libertad a las dos niñas Evans. Es por eso que al morir él, Marlene Evans había firmado. Y ahora, ella no podía escaparse de cumplirlo, era un documento legal por donde fuera que lo viera, y no podía destruirlo.

No fue, sino hasta que ella tenía 13 años que su madre consideró que sería una edad apropiada para notificárselo: "suficientemente grande, pero aún una niña para poder controlarla que no hiciera ninguna tontería y que se adaptara a su plan". Desde entonces, su mundo se había derrumbado. Por supuesto, no era algo que una niña se tomara con tranquilidad, o por lo menos una niña con esa vitalidad y amor a la libertad que era Lily Evans. Porque su hermana Petunia, desde un principio se había resignado, y había pasado su vida siendo el orgullo de su madre, siendo una señorita, no un monstruo rebelde. Porque ese era el papel que Lily Evans tenía en su familia. Se había convertido en un problema ambulante para su familia. Su madre había dejado pasar que su hija fuera bruja con la esperanza de que eso no tuviera mayor importancia para los Rottman, pero la rebeldía de su hija si la preocupaba y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla dejado asistir a ese "maldito colegio de locos".

Lily sentía que le falta algo, o alguien que le demostrara que no era invisible, que tenía derecho a opinar y planear su propia vida. Y de hecho, las tenía. Sus amigos del colegio nunca le habían fallado y siempre la habían apoyado, pero por algún motivo, no lograba encontrar las fuerzas o lo que fuera que necesitaba para decírselos. Ese había sido su secreto. Nadie en Hogwarts lo sabía, aunque tenía la sospecha de que el Profesor Dumbledor, el director de Hogwarts, si. Pero estaba segura que el mantendría el secreto. El Profesor Dumbledor conocía cada secreto que pisara su colegio, no sabía como lo hacía, pero nada se le escapaba.

-toc toc – llamaron a la puerta.-hey anormal, abre la puerta ya! Mama quiere que bajes, te quiere hablar de lo del viernes.

-Ese tema ya está re-cantado, así que dile que no iré, y punto, no pienso ir.

-Pero tienes que ir, está hecha una furia y si no vas, yo la voy a tener que aguantar!

-Pues que lo ciento por ti, pero tu te lo buscas, no la escuches y vive tu vida. - dijo en un tono más bajo.

Estaba harta de aguantar todo eso. A su madre regañarla por todo, obligándola a hacer de su vida una replica de la suya, o la que hubiera querido como suya. Ahora, después de los gritos que había dado, no dudaba que estaría allí, lista para darle un sermón de los largos, que en general, se podían reducir a 5 palabras como máximo: **_Te casaras quieras o no_**. Dado a su ideología tan a la antigua y su redundancia, no dudaba que el estilo barroco se había inspirado en personas como ella. Sus sermones no duraban menos de 1 hora, o hasta que se quedaba afónica.

Pero, ella no tenía por que aguantarla, ya no más, ahora que había cumplido su mayoría de edad, le era permitido utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts. Sin dudarlo, envió un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, y otro, para mantener cerrada la puerta, para que aunque recurriera a la llave de repuesto, la puerta permaneciera cerrada. Esta sería su prisión. Su prisión y su salvación.

Hablando de salvaciones, como extrañaba a Melissa y a Samuel Stone, sus antiguos vecinos y sus únicos amigos en el vecindario, ellos habían hecho sus veranos divertidos. Melissa y Samuel eran unos mellizos de su misma edad, con los cuales había entablado una hermosa amistad desde que tenía memoria. Solían contárselo todo. Juntos habían pasado por tantas cosas. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían de su secreto, y que siempre habían estado allí para apoyarla. Podría oír aún a Meli diciéndole que si la obligaban a casarse ella se aparecía en la boda para el "hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión" y gritaba que no podían casarse porque ella estaba esperando un hijo de John Paul Rottman. Con ellos, su compromiso no era más que un motivo de bromas y burlas.

Pero últimamente la situación económica de los Stone no había sido la mejor, se habían visto obligados a mudarse a Carlisle, donde su padre había encontrado un mejor puesto de trabajo.

Se habían mudado en Abril, y como ella se hallaba en Hogwarts, no habían podido despedirse. Cuando Lily regresó a su casa para las vacaciones de verano, lo primero que había intentado había sido buscar a sus amigos, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta la abrió una señora mayor que le informó que ella había comprado la casa. Frustrada y enfurecida había llegado a gritarle a su hermana, y cuando su madre hizo acto de presencia, no dudo en compartir con ella su furia.

Pero Carlisle quedaba muy lejos, junto a la frontera de Escocia, y su única manera de llegar era ganar el permiso de aparición, porque de esa forma, lograría llegar a Carlisle. Ese era su plan. Aparte de las clases que había llevado en su curso anterior (en las que había logrado aparecerse dos veces) había leído todo lo teórico sobre el tema que en Flourish y Blotts se pudiera encontrar, y sabía que debía lograr visualizarse en donde quisiera aparecerse, por lo que había estado viendo imágenes de la ciudad, y rogando por que esta siguiera igual.

Su examen era el viernes, y no podía faltar si quería conseguir el permiso, dado que era el último examen, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Todo por ser de las últimas en cumplir sus 17 años. Pero eso ya no le molestaba, gracias a que había nacido el 16 Agosto, había logrado entrar todavía al curso al que iba, por dos semanas, y la bajaban de grado. Y que compañeros. Entre ella y sus amigos, solían referirse a los que cursarían el 6° grado como la generación perdida de Hogwarts.

Al recordar a sus amigas, sonrió y hurgó entre su ordenado baúl hasta encontrar una caja de papel reciclado con flores secas; que al abrir contenía 7 álbumes de fotos mágicas a juego con la decoración de la caja. Esta había sido una idea de su mejor amiga, Anisa Wever, una fanática de la fotografía, para su primera navidad en Hogwarts. Ese año, habían formado su grupo de amigos, y nunca habían tenido la desgraciada experiencia de pelearse sin que a los pocos minutos estuvieran tan felices como siempre. La idea consistía en que todos los recuerdos que pudieran debían de dejarlos allí guardados, para que, como todos los años, compartieran el día de navidad lo que habían guardado y rememoraran los buenos momentos. A Lily le había tocado guardarla este verano. Parte de guardarla, era terminar de ordenar lo que habían metido a final de año sin ordenar, y eso es lo que había estado haciendo para no aburrirse.

Abrió el primer álbum, y ojeó en la primera página, como una fotografía de cada uno, tomada esa misma navidad se presentaban. Cada quien había escrito la presentación del otro, y las habían escrito en pergaminos, a los cuales habían dado la forma de los globitos de dialogo de las tiras cómicas. La primera era Anisa, una chica castaña clara, de brillantes ojos que sacaba la lengua en una mueca cómica. Ella era la más hiperactiva del grupo, tenía una energía y amor por la vida envidiable, y parecía nunca cansarse. Con ella, nunca se sabía, de su pequeña cabeza salían todo tipo de locuras. Era simplemente impredecible. Su introducción la había escrito Aleck Wall, el único chico del grupo. El era castaño también, pero tenía un tono mucho más oscuro, de piel un poco bronceada, ojos verdes almendrados que te daban seguridad y reflejaban su carácter: tranquilo y comprensivo. A Violet Barton le había tocado escribir su introducción, y casi mata a Aleck del susto, al presentarle su introducción en papel lila. Según ella, para que no se olvidara de quien lo había escrito. Como había cambiado esta chica.

Violet era una niña (en la fotografía) de cabello negro, y unos ojos azules intensos, que si los mirabas fijamente distinguías unos ligeros destellos de un violeta oscuro, de allí su nombre. Pero ella tenía un secreto que solo su madre y sus amigos sabían. Ella era Metamorfomaga, habilidad que les había servido mucho para escaparse cuando hacían de las suyas, porque pese a lo que el colegio creía, ese grupo aparentemente tranquilo era, cuando se lo proponía digno de los respetos de Preeves, cosa que nadie había conseguido. A Lily le había tocado presentar a Violet. Ella era una chica muy segura de si misma, alegre y generalmente daba una impresión de prepotencia, que en cuanto pasabas lo suficiente para que se abriera contigo, desaparecía por completo para dejar lugar a alguien sincera y confiable, quizás un poco desconfiada.

La siguiente, en una esquina, era la suya. Una niña pequeña, pelirroja de piel pálida cundida de pequeñas pequitas. Sus ojos parpadeaban por la falta de costumbre al flash mágico mientras brindaba una radiante sonrisa y por costumbre, se quedaba bien quieta. Su personaje había entrado a manos de la creativa Anisa y haciendo caso a su simpático carácter, había decidido no escribirlo, sino que hacer un "collage de su personalidad" que había quedado como una mezcla de fotos, muggles y mágicas, recortes de revistas y dibujos.

Hojeó las otras páginas y observó varias fotografías en movimiento de sus amigos, de compañeros de clase y de su cuarto en Hogwarts, de animales, y un montón de otras cosas. El segundo álbum, era igual, pero todas habían sido tomadas en su segundo año, el tercero, al abrirlo, se topo con una fotografía de cuando habían ido a la playa en compañía de los padres de Violet. En ella aparecían las 3 saludando, con el cabello trenzado en millones de trencitas, hasta que Aleck les tiraba un balde de agua encima, entonces se salían todas del marco de fotografía, para volver a empezar.

Cogió el penúltimo, el que correspondía a 6° y al abrirlo en una página cualquiera, pudo observar a un atractivo joven de cabello negro azabache uniformado con la túnica de capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor levitando una manta en donde podía leer " Ganamos! Por ti, Lily". Enojada, pasó otras páginas. Anisa y su manía por tomarle fotografías a todo, incluso a ese. "Es para recordarlo todo". Ja ja ja. Las siguientes fotografías eran de la Sala común de Gryffindor. Recordaba ese día. Era el cumpleaños de Aleck. Se la habían pasado de maravilla, hasta que cierto chico de cabello negro azabache había decidido dejarlo pintadito de verde. Todo por que había sido abrazado y besado en la mejilla por la pelirroja al felicitarlo por (ahora si) ser mayor de edad. Enojada, cerró los álbumes y se recostó en el margen de la ventana.

Por que no podía ver nada sin recordar a cierto chico de lentes… y el colmo, todavía debía fingir que lo odiaba. Siempre le pasaba. En el colegio, lo odiaba, o fingía odiarlo, mientras que en la soledad de su habitación, se sentía fatal por tratarlo así e intentar engañarse a si misma. Como si en su corazón quedara espacio destinado a odiarlo… Quería regresar pronto al colegio para no tener que pasar el día sin nada que hacer más que pensar en él. Así nunca se olvidaría de él. No quería olvidarse de él, pero si quería lo mejor para ambos, no le quedaba otra opción.

Aburrida, guardó todo, y se dedicó a pensar que podía hacer. Ya les había enviado una carta a todos sus amigos, por lo que suponía que su lechuza no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días. Estaba realmente aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer aquí, y eso que aún le quedaba mucho de las vacaciones. Iban apenas por julio. Quedaba mucho para el 1 de Septiembre. Este sería un verano muy largo. Demasiado largo sin Meli y Sam. No se explicaba que era lo que estaba haciendo en esa casa.

Lily Evans sonrió. Era la primera expresión que surcaba su bello rostro. Desde que había sido obligada a aguardar, lo único en ella que denotaba algo de vida era el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Las enfermeras sentadas frente a ella, no habían podido dejar de vigilarla. Parecía más un paciente a punto de exhalar el último aliento o por lo menos sufrir un desmayo que la mayoría de los que tenía a su cargo. Una de ellas se acercó y despacio le preguntó:

- Disculpe usted, pero me preguntaba… - no sabía como continuar porque no estaba segura de lo que iba a preguntar, pero decidió lanzarse. – Vera, yo estaba en el vestíbulo cuando usted _apareció_- dijo remarcando el apareció. – y cuando usted hizo llamar al Dr. Abbott, y por la expresión que este puso al hablar con usted, creo que no me equivoco al pensar que usted es…- no sabía como preguntar. Solo tenía que decir 2 palabras, pero si se equivocaba, como arreglaría eso? Bueno, ya había llegado hasta allí, y la joven la miraba fijamente- una bruja- murmuró.

Lily la miró sorprendida. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrar a una bruja trabajando en el hospital, y menos si el Dr. No la tenía al cuidado de James. Lentamente asintió.

- Y usted es…?

- No. – la cortó suavemente la enfermera. - Mi hermana es la única bruja en la familia, pero me encanta saber todo lo que ella puede contarme. Supongo que ahora, a base de buscar algún rastro de magia a mi alrededor, me he creado una especie de radar.- sonrió.

- Yo soy la única bruja de mi familia también. – respondió Lily con una sonrisa. Le caería bien despejar su mente, y ella le inspiraba mucha confianza. – Pero mi hermana en lugar no me habla más que lo necesario desde que se enteró de lo que yo era.

- De lo que se pierde. Mi hermana y yo nos juntamos todas las semanas a hacer una especie de junta de intercambio de información. También me ha traído todos los libros de mendimagia que ha encontrado, aunque la verdad, no puedo darles mucho uso. Pero dígame, que fue lo que le sucedió a su novio? Por que es su novio, verdad?

- Es una historia muy larga. – respondió tristemente Lily.

- Claro, lo siento. No pretendía entrometerme. Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

- Si es mi novio. Y fue herido por mi culpa… No me perdonaría si algo serio le pasase. – unas cuantas lagrimas volvían a resbalar pos sus blancas mejillas. - Verá, todo lo que uno hace o deja de hacer en esta vida traen consecuencias. Si él no… él no… usted no entendería. Es un relajo.

- Estoy segura, que sea lo que sea, no es tan grave, y no creo que sea su culpa, nada puede ser enteramente culpa de alguien. Siempre hay varios fenómenos que influyen. O varias personas.- dijo dandole una sonrisa- Tengo tiempo si quiere contarlo. Me toca el turno de vigilancia en la sala. Nunca sucede nada interesante. Estaré por aquí si quiere intentar explicármelo, claro, si usted quiere. – Lily sonrió. Había pasado tanto. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior. Parecía mentira que fuera únicamente un año. Le contaría a la enfermera su historia. Las imágenes de su último año en Hogwarts comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza.

Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyéndolo. No creo que vaya a tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. Calculo que unas 2 semanas, para dar la oportunidad de que al menos alguien lo lea.

No todos los capitulos estarán narrados desde el punto de vista de Lily, pero estos primeros si.

No creo que sea una Historia muy larga. Primero había calculado unos 10 capítulos, pero creo que va a ser como de 15. Y no creo que haga continuación, pero todo dependerá de como me vaya escribiéndolo.

Keikleen


	3. Encuentros Inesperados

Guatemala 07 de Septiembre de 2006

_Hola! Sorry por tardar tanto. La última vez que publique fue... Hace un mes? wow. El tiempo pasa volando cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer... Y es que teníamos por primera vez en la historia un festival de coros en mi colegio, que quedé encargada de un periodico mural de todo el grado (es imposible tratar con 100 personas sin ganas de cooperar que pretenden que todo se les diga! jeje, como que me sali del tema) y que nos quedan 5, repito 5 semanas para terminar el año escolar! Y hoy aprovecho que como milagro, no tenemos deberes y que me quiero premiar porque me entregaron los resultados de mis examenes vocacionales y aunque todavia no se que será de mi vida el año entrante, pues me fue bien. :) _

_**Summary:** "¿Qué pasa cuando un pequeño arreglo de la familia Evns interfiere en el destino? ¿Cuándo el amor se ve oprimido por el interés? ¿Tendrá Lily sufifiente valor para oponerse a todo?"_

_**Disclaimer:** Francamente, si algo de esto me perteneciera, creen ustedes que lo estaría publicando en Internet de gratis en lugar de publicarlo y ganar millones con eso? Yo creo que queda claro que solo lo hago por amor a la lectura y por usar mi tiempo en algo mas interesante que los estudios, asi que no me maten, que aún así tengo que estudiar parapasar el grado. He incluso, ahora que me pongo a pensar, no tengo ningún titulo de propiedad que dedienda a los personajes creados por mí, pero confio en que si alguien quiere hacer uso de ellos, primero me pida permiso y me mantenga enterada de que ha sido de su "vida"._

_Así que aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de esa loca historia, que espero que por lo menos alguien recuerde, y que les guste. No me hago más bolas y... A LEER SE HA DICHO!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Dos (3)

"**Encuentros Inesperados"**

Lily se paró de un salto interrumpiendo su pequeño relato. Allí, frente a la puerta había aparecido Sirius Black, más blanco que cualquier fantasma de Hogwarts. Rápidamente se acercó a Lily y la abrazo. Se sentó frente a ella, donde segundos antes, había estado Mary, la enfermera, la cual, sigilosamente había decidido darle espacio al recién llegado.

- Remus ya está por venir. Dijo que iba a decirle a Peter. – sonrió. – yo no pude esperar. Estas bien?

- Si. Yo estoy bien.

- Segura? Te miro más pálida de lo normal. Mira que James nos mata si algo te pasa.

- No creo que quiera matarlos, Sirius. Después de todo, fue mi culpa.- dijo mientras intentaba contener unas lagrimas. Bajó la cabeza. No quería llorar. Había llorado suficiente, y llorando no cambiaría nada.

- Vamos pelirroja, no fue tu culpa. James no habría permitido que… bueno, que eso te pasara. El está loquito por ti. Deja de culparte y pon esa sonrisa que nunca me muestras. Solo era que apareciera yo para que la quitaras. Es acaso que no creías poder competir con la mía?- Lily sonrió. Sirius Black nunca cambiaría.

- Hay Black, nunca cambiarás.- su sonrisa bacilo un poco.- si tú sabes que la quitaba por James. Es increíble lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Pero no tienes nada que reprocharme. Si te vieras, creo que el gran Sirius Black perdió su encanto el día de hoy.

- Que dices, si el encanto lleva mi nombre. – hizo un gesto de superioridad.

- Bueno, es que no sabía que lo de hoy en día era confundirse con las paredes.

Sirius Black se rió. Estaba devastado. Theodor había aparecido en su apartamento y le había dicho que James, su hermano del alma, estaba inconsciente en el hospital, lo primero que había pensado había sido en la guerra, que alguno de esos mortífagos maniacos de la limpieza de la sangra lo había atacado, entonces había pensado en Lily, ella era lo que algunos magos, como su exfamilia, llamaban sangre sucia. Pero gracias a dios, ella estaba bien, y James no había sido atacado por "esos". Era algo irónico. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que James estuviera en peligro por un arma muggle. La verdad, prefería que fuera algo así, y no una maldición imperdonable, concretamente la asesina.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Esperaba que Remus llegara rápido. El siempre sabía que hacer y que decir. Y Lily estaba muy mal. Jamás había visto a la pelirroja tan deprimida y eso que en siete años habían compartido todo tipo de… digamos que eran pequeñas batallas inofensivas. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella. La quería, era como una hermanita, la novia de su casi hermano, aunque ella jamás aceptaría ese termino. Jaja. Los tres tenían eso en común: Eran orgullosos y cabezotas como nadie. Tal vez fuera por eso que en el colegio era imposible que estuvieran más de 15 min. sin matarse. Aquellos viejos tiempos…

Mientras tanto, la ex prefecta de Gryffindor había vuelto a sumergirse en recuerdos…

Era jueves, y ya solo tenía que esperar un día. Estaba nerviosa, como se ponía con cada examen… pero este, en especial, todo dependía de su suerte. Y para colmo, su madre, desesperada por no haber logrado obligarla a asistir a la "reunión" con los Rottman, había optado por invitarlos a ellos a tomar el té esa tarde. Faltaba alrededor de media hora para que llegaran, pero ella no iba a verlos. Si iba a tener que soportar vivir el resto de su vida con él, por lo menos quería alargar un poco su libertad. Y la junta de esa tarde era para firmar el último de los documentos que consistían en su condena.

Pero ella no iba a firmar. Claro que sabía que, por algún extraño motivo, la ley permitía que su madre firmara "a ruego" por ella si había algún testigo neutral; y conociéndola, ya le pagarían a alguno. Por eso, se iría esa misma tarde. Pasó un último vistazo a su habitación y comprobó que todas sus cosas estaban recogidas y guardadas en el baúl que llevaba al colegio. Gracias a dios que estaba hechizado para que su contenido se pudiera guardar en varios compartimientos permitiendo que tuviera ordenado su contenido y que los libros y su ropa se guardaran en buen estado.

- Hey Lily, querida, baja a saludar- escuchó la hipócrita voz de su madre. No podía ser, aún faltaban al menos 20 minutos, y era regla de etiqueta no llegar tarde, ni mucho menos antes de tiempo.

- Ni loca! – gritó dando un portazo.

- Por favor, discúlpenla. Hoy tuvo un pequeño problema y no está de muy buen humor. Petunia, sírveles por favor el té mientras voy a llamar a Lily, estoy segura que baja a disculparse, en seguida regreso con ustedes, por favor, están en su casa.- dijo un poco nerviosa. Que había hecho ella para merecer una hija así!

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a su hija vestida con una túnica azul y una capa de un tono más oscuro. Y una mirada desafiante y altanera completaba su atuendo.

- Te dije que no iría, que te hace pensar que entonces voy a acceder a que ahora sea aquí?

- Cámbiate de inmediato. No voy a permitir que te vean así. Como una… como una loca!

- Loca? Mama, soy una bruja, no una demente. Y ahora...

Lily se levantó y tomó su baúl. Desafiante comenzó a bajar las escaleras ante la mirada atónica de su madre, la cual no tardó en reaccionar y tomarla fuertemente del brazo. Lily, sin dudarlo, sacó su varita y así quedaron, una frente a la otra en una pelea de miradas silenciosas. Una sonrisa de superioridad surcó el rostro de Lily, y alzando la voz, respondió

- Ni loca madre. Yo me largo de aquí. Y no te atrevas a detenerme, que sabes bien de lo que soy capaz.- su madre la soltó, y cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, se topó con su hermana intentando regresar a la familia Rottman al salón. – Pet, déjalos, si se van o se quedan, da lo mismo. Estaré en el Callejón Diagon, ya sabes, en Londres, si quieres salirte tú también- y saliendo de la casa comenzó a caminar.

James Potter iba en el Autobús Noctámbulo camino a la casa de su amigo, Remus Lupin, pese a que perfectamente hubiera podido aparecerse, desde pequeño le había gustado viajar en ese autobús loco e inestable. Era todo un reto mantenerse de pie el recorrido completo, y él adoraba los retos. Ya solo faltaba una parada cuando, alguien en Crawley pidió parada. Genial! Eso suponía una vuelta completa. Vio como la mitad del pueblo se encogía para darle paso antes de regresar a la normalidad.

En unos instantes, estaban en la tranquila ciudad de Crawley, a cientos de kilómetros de donde estaban, pero los pasajeros no parecían sorprendidos, sino que al contrario, estaban molestos por el desvío. James, vio por la ventana a una linda pelirroja, junto a un joven que parecía molestarla, y en ese instante, el autobús frenó. Calló al suelo, rompiendo su record de estabilidad y equilibrio, pero no por el frenazo, sino por la sorpresa de encontrarse con Lily Evans, la chica que lo traía loco desde finales de 4° año.

- Bueno, van a subir? – preguntó el conductor. – estábamos camino a Bedford, si no les molesta, tengo una ruta larga hoy.

- Yo me encargo, Ernie. – dijo James, y bajó a ayudarla. Todavía no podía creer que fuera ella.

Dios, no podía ser, lo que le faltaba el día de hoy… que James Potter fuera en el autobús. Así, por más que lo intentara, jamás lograría olvidarse de él. No bastaba con que su madre se encargara de que los Rottman llegaran antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y que encima John Paul Rottman, el molesto de su "prometido" la siguiera al salir de su casa, seguramente idea de las mayores, intentando a como diera lugar hacerla regresar, y firmar. Había tenido que llamar al autobús sin que se diera cuenta, y justo cuando llegaba, había intentado besarla! Eso si que no podía permitirlo.

- Lily, estas bien? Te e

stá molestando? – Preguntó James, llegando junto a ella.

- Y quién crees tu que eres para hablarle a Mi Lily así?

- Está bien, Potter, no me está molestando. – dijo Lily antes de que hubiera una pelea. Sin embargo cuando vio la cara que había puesto James, sintió un vacío en el estomago y que los pulmones se le oprimían. Estaba… molesto? Triste? Decepcionado? – James, puedes ayudarme con el baúl? – pidió en un murmullo. Era una excusa para que la dejara sola con John. Esta si no se la perdonaba.

- Claro Evans. Ya lo subo yo.- dijo James. Algo en él se había roto, este tipo la había llamado "Mi Lily" que quería decir eso? Y ella lo había dejado. Si a él se le hubiera ocurrido llamarla suya, ella le habría dado una gritada y hubiera finalizado con una bofetada o un ligero hechizo. Pero no parecían pareja... Vamos James, él estaba a punto de besarla! y aunque ella no se miraba muy cómoda, tal vez fuera que no quería que los vieran… Eso explicaba mucho…

Una vez James se hubo dado la vuelta, Lily se volteó al otro joven:

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme en la vida. Déjame en paz!

- Pero me temo que eso no es posible, vamos a casarnos, y créeme que entonces no solo...- una bofetada cruzó su rostro.

- Ni se te ocurra. Y yo no me casaré contigo, ni aunque seas el último hombre en esta tierra.

- Ya veremos. Pero creo que no puedes hacer mucho, la boda ya está acordada, y solo falta una firma que se puede arreglar fácilmente.

- Antes muerta.

Lily subió al autobús, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No sabía por que estaba llorando, ella no quería llorar… pero… se lo había dicho tan claro, por más que quería negarse a saberlo, había sido demasiado claro… – Gracias Potter.- le hubiera gustado poder decir "gracias James, por ayudarme a huir de esta pesadilla", pero no podía.

- No hay de que… Evans – se dio la vuelta y subió al segundo piso. Definitivamente, Lily ya no podría ser suya…

Desde arriba, la observó bajarse en el Caldero Chorreante.

Era realmente hermosa. A donde iría? Seguramente pasaría el día en el Callejón Diagon, compraría los útiles para el otro año y se entretendría ojeando otro par de libros, entonces encontraría uno que le llamara la atención y se dirigiría a pagar aún leyéndolo, con esa expresión en su cara que tanto le gustaba y… Dios! No podía ni verla porque ya perdía la cabeza. Igual, no creía que fuera tan solo a comprar los libros, total, su novio había ido a despedirla y ella había… tal vez fuera a la casa de Wever o a la de Barton.

Había perdido las ganas de hacer nada. Se levantó y bajó tambaleándose a hablar con el conductor.

- Ernie, creo que ya no iré a Bedford. Déjame donde quieras, ya me aparezco yo.

- Esta bien… voy a parar entonces directamente en Walton Hill.- no parecía muy contento, y mientras hablaba dio un giro brusco al volante y el riachuelo por el que pasaron tubo elevarse para formar una especie de túnel para que el autobús pasara. Mientras James tomaba asiento, lo oyó murmurar algo parecido a "que con los jóvenes, ya no están conformes con nada, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran y que los demás debemos acomodarnos a sus planes…"

Se apareció en la entrada al Valle Godric, y de allí, agarró camino a su casa. Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama sin ganas de hacer nada. Simplemente no tenía ánimos para nada. Llevaba años tras esa pelirroja y ella siempre lo había ignorado. Por ella, había cambiado su vida, y estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo, por ella… por ella estaba seguro que daba su vida, pero ella jamás había notado lo que había cambiado, jamás le había dado una oportunidad para demostrarle como era, cuanto la quería…

Pero ahora comprendía por que. Hubiera preferido saberlo antes, entonces no se hubiera pasado tantas noches buscando un por que, noches en las que no podía dormir pensando en ella, en que hacía mal, y que podía hacer para que ella tan solo le dirigiera la palabra, para, por lo menos, lograr ser su amigo y poder pasar un tiempo junto a ella.

Algún tiempo después, oyó a alguien entrar en la habitación, levantó la cabeza sin ganas y observó a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, que lo miraba como interrogándole que le pasaba.

- Prongs, te estábamos esperando… pensamos que habías convencido a Ernie para que te dejara dar unas vueltas más, que pasó?

- Nada, solo… se me quitaron las ganas de ir.

- Vamos, Remus aceptó ayudarnos con las bromas de este año.

- Hay me cuentan.- respondió sin ganas volviendo a enterrar la cara en la cama.

- Y mis primas van a ayudarnos

- queowasboaso (que bueno) - ¿? Esa era la cara de Sirius. Esto era raro… algo le pasaba a James, decidió probar algo más antes de tomar medidas extremas, si con esto no respondía… bueno, tenía que reaccionar.

- James, hemos decidido que este año no molestaremos a Snapy- nada, no había reacción- y que vamos a ofrecerle cupo entre Los Merodeadores- dijo un poco más temeroso, pero nada, a James parecía no importarle.- oíste? Dije que Snivellus debería ser nuestro mejor amigo. Dios! JAMES POTTER QUE DIABLOS TE PASA HOY?

- Nada… Solo… - suspiró- déjame un rato solo Sirius, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie ni de hacer nada.- Sirius lo miró preocupado. Se acercó a la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, la voz de James lo detuvo- Solo, todavía no le mandes la nota a Quejicus, que me opongo a tenerlo cerca. Esa grasa suya puede ser contagiosa. Igual, necesitamos a alguien para probar nuestras bromas…- sonrió. James, después de todo, seguía siendo él.

La noche siguiente, Lily caminaba por una callecita desierta, había llegado a Carlisle hacía unos cuantos minutos. Primero buscaría la casa de los Stone y los saludaría, no podía esperar a verlos, luego iría a un hotel que había encontrado y alquilaría una habitación para el resto de sus vacaciones.

Después de su examen, había esperado los resultados y sin perder más tiempo, había regresado al caldero Chorreante, había recogido lo poco fuera de su baúl y había pagado a Tom el hospedaje y las dos comidas que debía. La tarde anterior había aprovechado para comprar sus útiles y sacar un poco de dinero de su pequeña cámara de ahorro en Gringotts.

Aja! Esa era la casa. Se acercó y pudo ver que las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas, pero se podía observar un poco de luz arriba. No era muy noche, eran alrededor de las 7:00 p.m., pero no había nadie cerca. Se preguntó si allí no sería demasiado tarde para llamar, pero decidió arriesgarse.

Se oyó ruido del otro lado de la puerta, y esta se abrió, dejando frente a Lily a un chico alto, de ojos azules, cabello rubio oscuro, medio largo (no mucho) despeinado, con cara de asombro. Segundos después, sonrió y gritó "MELI! BAJA YA!" Y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

- Que te pasa! Que quieres? – gritaba Melissa mientras bajaba- O MI DIOS! LILY! Haaaay!- y corrió a abrazarla. – Que estás haciendo aquí? Por que no avisaste que venías?

- Si, creímos que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

- Ya quisieran… No es mi culpa que hayan decidido irse a vivir a la otra punta del país.

- Bueno, pero tampoco que tú te vayas a quien sabe donde todo el año.- respondió el chico

- Si, pero bueno, que haces aquí afuera todavía! Sammy, que mala educación la tuya! Vamos Lily, me tienes que contar todo, y con lujo de detalles! Me muero por saber que te has hecho.

- Hola Lily, Que sorpresa verte aquí. Pasa, pasa, por favor. Te puedo ofrecer algo? Arthur, entra sus cosas y súbelas.

- Buenas noches Johanna, Arthur- Saludó al matrimonio Stone.- no se preocupen, no creo que vaya a quedarme

- QUE? No me digas que solo pasaste a saludar! – Preguntó ofendida Meli,- No te vemos ni un pelo y ahora te vas a ir!

- No, pero voy a quedarme en un hotel aquí cerca.

- Tonterías, Lily, tonterías. Para que vas a irte a un hotel si aquí hay siempre lugar para ti?

- Gracias, Johanna, pero voy a quedarme algún tiempo, y no quiero causar molestias, así que prefiero alquilar una habitación.

- Vamos, no nos vas a negar una noche, por lo menos, mañana lo discutimos, si Lily?- pidió Samuel. – ven, estábamos viendo una película, debes de estar cansada, así que dejaremos el interrogatorio para mañana, verdad Mel?

- Vale, pero mañana respondes a todo lo que te preguntamos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó temprano, mucho más contenta de lo que había estado hasta entonces… Mucho mas tranquila. Salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido, para no despertar a Meli. No había nadie despierto, así que tímidamente bajó a conocer la casa.

Era muy linda. Sencilla, pero muy acogedora. Decorada rústicamente, pero combinando perfectamente el estilo moderno. Salió al porche y se sorprendió de encontrar a Samuel sentado en las la baranda.

- Hola Lily. Te levantaste temprano. Pensé que dormirías un poco más, por el viaje.

- No pude. – Sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado- me gusta la casa. Tiene ese… no se, una atmósfera de tranquilidad y unión familiar que jamás tendrá la mía.

- No lo creo. Lily, aunque ahora vivas allá, esa jamás será tu casa, tu hogar será en el que tu familia, la que tu formes, vivirá.

- No lo se... no tengo una muy buena prespectiva de familia. Además- respondió a la mirada de su amigo- que familia podría formar con John Paul?

- Vamos...- dijo mienntras la atraía a si, y la abrazaba.- ten un poco de confianza, quieres? Todo va a salir bien. - dijo mientras la separaba un poco para verla a los ojos. - Todo saldrá bien, y mientras tanto, quita esa cara triste, que es contagiosa y sonrie como siempre. Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Podriamos ir a un parque que hay cerca o ver una pelicula ridicula y cursi como las que alquila mi hermana, o...

La pregunta se fué apagando, hasta quedar en silencio, ambos simplemente observavan el amanecer. Porque el estar juntos de nuevo, les confirmaba lo que ambos sabían en lo más profundo de su corazón, que su amistad era verdadera, y que contaban el uno con el otro, sin importar el tipo de problemas en que el otro se encontrara. Para Samuel eso era todo. Saber que tenía a su pelirroja amiga a su lado, intentando animarla, porque ese dolor que ella sentía, lo sentía también él al no poder hacer nada para que su vida fuera más facil, libre de compromisos, para decidir que hacer con su vida, a quién entregarle su corazón...

- Buenas noches. Ustedes si que madrugaron! – Llegó una adormilada Melissa.- pero… pensándolo bien, mientras antes, mejor, total, ya es "mañana". – sonrió maliciosa.

- OK Meli. Pregunta, pero por favor, una por una. Créeme que todavía no estoy tan despierta como para descifrar tus enrollos.

- La más importante, por ahora, porque la principal es entre chicas

- Hey! Eso es discriminación! Lilita, decidle que puedo oír!- dijo el chico fingiendo berrinche.

- Mel, creo que igual se entera. Este pillo encuentra como enterarse.- Sam le sacó la lengua a Meli y ella no dudo en devolvérsela. Lily se sintió tan bien. Ese tipo de actitudes era lo que la mantenía contenta pese a todo.- pregunta o calla.

- OK. La segunda, que hay de nuevo, tengo que comenzar a practicar mi entrada teatral o puedo seguir con la obra de la escuela?

- Creo que mejor le haces un tiempo. – su sonrisa bacilo un poco al recordar su huida.

- Melissa. Ya sabía yo que no te podías tomar nada en serio. Lils, olvídalo, esta hermana mía que no tiene tacto. Mejor cuéntanos, como terminó tu cole?

- Descuida. Igual, se los tengo que contar, necesito decírselo a alguien y que me ayuden a safarme. Ya solo falta mi firma… y creo que pueden hacerlo sin ella. – sonrió resignada.

- No creí que fuera tan pronto! Que? Piensan que te cases a los 18!

- O si pueden, a los 17. Mientras menos pueda escurrirme, para ella mejor. Y como ya soy mayor de edad, como bruja, y pequeños problemas que eso ha causado, no le parece tan divertido esperar a que, por segunda vez sea mayor.

- Si es cierto! Ahora ya nos puedes mostrar un poco de magia! Pero regresando, ellos no saben, no? Sam… estas aquí?

- Algo se me tiene que ocurrir… estamos en pleno siglo XX! No pueden obligarte a casarte! En todo caso, tiene que haber una ley que te defienda… Dios!

- Tranquilo. Ya veremos llegada la hora. Gracias por apoyarme.

- Y que querías, cuentas con nuestro apoyo siempre. Pero hablando de magia… que hay con cierto mago morocho?- preguntó Meli en voz baja. Su hermano, rápidamente se tensó un poco.- si se puede preguntar.

- Lo vi anteayer.

- Y? – preguntó despreocupado el chico.

- El jueves, pues se llegaron a mi casa y yo decidí irme…

- Jaja, o sea que te escapaste! Jaja, de donde tan rebelde?

- Quien dice, si eso lo aprendí de ustedes. Pues, resultó que el cretino ese idiota

- Lils, captamos quien es. Sigue.

- Pues decidió seguirme, y tuve que llamar al autobús noctámbulo sin que se diera cuenta, pero entonces, decidió besar…

- Será cabrón! A este me…- adivinen quien fue. Si, Samuel había demostrado su lado sobre protector.

- Pero no te dejaste, claro que le dejaste un ojo morado. Que estoy diciendo, lo embrujaste.

- No. Nada de

- NO? – casi gritaron, bueno, sin el casi, gritaron los mellizos.

- No, llegó el autobús y James

- James! Y él le partió la cara?- exclamó entusiasmada.

- Si me dejaran hablar, sabrían el final. – replicó un tanto molesta Lily. Ambos espectadores pusieron cara de "lo siento mama, no vuelvo a responderte" y Lily se dio por satisfecha.- pues no. – silenció con la mirada a Meli que parecía incapaz de permanecer callada y continuo- se bajó a preguntar si me estaba molestando, y… no se que ocurrió, pero en un instante, ambos parecían querer matar al otro con la mirada, y no supe que hacer más que calmarlos y pedirle a James que me ayudara con mis cosas.– bajó la mirada. Todavía no entendía bien que podía haber pensado James, pero estaba segura de que no le beneficiaba mucho, o si?- Luego ,jeje, pues intenté dejarle en claro que nunca, sobre mi cadáver, me casaría con él.

- A James! Estas loca!

- Meli, escúchate y piensa, a quien si no al Rottman!- su hermano le dio un cariñoso coscorrón en la frente.- Continua.

- Gracias, pues… no se por que, pero que me recordara que solo faltaba una firma… no se. No pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas…

- Comprendo. Pero… James, él no…

- Creo que si… pero en parte, mejor, no? Así será más fácil que se olvide de mí y no voy a tener que mentirle tanto, no?

- Lily, créeme, solo te estás engañando a ti misma. Tu no es eso lo que quieres. Por que no le explicas todo a James, estoy segura que el entiende.

- Porque lo conozco y se que va a lograr convencerme de que no importa, pero va a llegar el día en el que tenga que afrontar que no puedo estar con él y que tengo que casarme, y más ahora que, probablemente, ya está asegurado y me queda un año de "libertad"- dijo mientras marcaba las comillas con los dedos. – No aguantaría hacerme esas ilusiones.- Lily sintió los brazos de Melissa que la rodeaban en un abrazo. Mientras que podía leer en los ojos de Sam la frustración que sentía por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Pero, aunque ellos lo negaran, la habían salvado y no podía pedirles más de lo que ya le ofrecían: una amistad incondicional y un completo apoyo a lo que ella decidiera.

- Hey chicos, ayúdenme con la mesa, el desayuno está listo.

- Vamos mama!

- Pero ya que se enfría.

Lily se secó las lagrimas, y tras sonreírles a ambos, se puso de pie. Meli la tomó de los hombros y ella volteó.

- Si mama te ve llorando, creerá que ya algo te hemos hecho o que algo realmente malo pasa. – le sopló suavemente en la cara para que esta regresara un poco a su estado natural, y sonrío.- Mejor.

Los tres entraron de nuevo a la casa, y Lily se preparó para pasar el resto de sus vacaciones como debía de ser, rodeada de personas que la querían y sus amigos para bromear y divertirse todo lo que le quedaba antes de regresar al colegio y regresar a ser la prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Lils?... oíste algo de lo que te dije?

- Eh… no, disculpa Sirius, estaba en otro mundo.

- Despistada. – Lily le sacó la lengua- te preguntaba si querías algo de comer, voy a ir a la cafetería.

- Te acompaño.

- Descuida, que te traigo? Un café?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño. no le gustaba el café. - Un pastelillo?

- Voy contigo, quiero estirar un poco las piernas. Y Remus, no ha venido?

- No, pero no tardará en llegar. Creo que dijo algo de pasar por unas no se que.

- Solo que no sea chocolate, o no voy a poder resistirme.- Sirius le respondió la sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ido a traer, de seguro incluía chocolate caliente, "solo para calmar los nervios".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno eso es todo. _

_Tenía prometido un pequeño premio para los primeros tres reviews, pero como a quienes conosco ya les explique por que no los cuento a ustedes, pues estos dos capitulos están dedicados a las 4 primeras personas que me dejaron un review y a quienes espero seguir leyendo el resto de mi fic. Para ustedes, _

_-Catorcchp_

_- Marta Evans_

_- Miyu (Espero que te hayas gozado tu cumple!)_

_- Hermy o Taramiel (Como prefieres que te diga, que si no me hago bolas)_

_Y ahora, pues debo disculparme publicamente con catorcchp Que fue la primera en mandarme un review, pero como no tuve forma de responderle, pues debía haberle respondido en el segundo capitulo, pero confiezo, lo olvide! Que tipo de autora soy? Lo siento. Y ya ves, pues lo he seguido, lento, pero segura de que voy a terminarlo._

_Ahora si, nos vemos dentro de 15 dias, espero, a menos sque tenga alguna complicación, pero intentaré ser lo más puntual que pueda. _

_Gracias por leerme. Es muy motivador para mi. _

_Keikleen_


End file.
